


The Devil In Me

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink’s quiet evening is disrupted by the sudden appearance of Aoba’s ‘other side’; Sly Blue. Knowing the only way to restore Aoba back to his true self, Mink indulges him despite the pain it causes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil In Me

Aoba whispered huskily, ‘Mink…..’

Mink continued to read his paper, ignoring the gentle breath hot upon his ear. He grunted a response, sipping his coffee as he read the disturbing news from outside the island.

'Mink… Please fuck me like you did in the nightclub again.'

Mink’s paper rustled slightly as he lowered it, glancing up. ‘You again, huh.’

'Mhm-' Aoba chortled with amusement, rising from the couch and standing a few feet away in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at Mink. 'Come wreck me, baby.' Aoba called like a siren to a ship stranded at sea. The suffocating waves of his voice tangled like seaweed around Mink's body, pulling him in. He could not resist that tempting offer, regardless of the devil that played within the sweetness of Aoba's face. Placing his coffee half-finished down on the table and the newspaper half-read beside it, he rose from the couch and casually made his way after the giggling Aoba, who raced into the bedroom like a Nymph at nightfall. For that was what he was like, at times like this. He didn't come every night; there were weeks, months even of nothing but the gentle lovemaking Mink had become accustomed to between them. But then there were these nights, the nights when the milky radiance of the moon entwined itself like poison in Aoba's blood, making him dance to a lecherous tune that played only inside his own head.

Aoba’s maniacal giggles could be heard down the hallway, telling Mink exactly where he was - as though there had been any doubt. As Mink passed over the threshold into the bedroom, he was not fully prepared for what he saw as he flipped on the light, and had up until that point been undoing the buttons of his light brown shirt. His hand froze at the third button down, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. In all his years, out of all the horrible and disturbing things he had seen, nothing had quite prepared him for this.

'Mi~nk.' Aoba's voice called, the playful tone sending shivers down Mink's spine. If Mink was uncertain as to which Aoba he was faced with tonight, he was uncertain no more. There upon the bed was Aoba, at least physically, bent over on his hands and knees. His back was to the door and as Mink entered he looked over his shoulder, the braided tresses of his blue hair slipping over it and cascading like a partially frozen river across his chest. His legs were spread invitingly wide, and now with an audience, Aoba reached back to part the cheeks of his ass with his hand, revealing everything to Mink's steady gaze.

'Mink… I want to be torn in two, ripped apart, destroy me.' Aoba murmured feverishly, rising up to a kneeling position, shifting his body slightly so Mink could see his straining front.

With his free hand Aoba began to pleasure himself, his other hand now circling his own entrance, his finger dipping playfully in and out. Mink remained in the doorway, folding his arms across his chest and leaning on the frame as he watched the fragments of Aoba’s broken mind begin to unravel.

'Mink…' Aoba's giggling voice lengthened into a moan as he squeezed the tip of his cock, smearing his precum over his hand. He brought it to his lips, and when his gaze locked with Mink's, his tongue lapped out and licked his palm clean once more. 'It tastes so good.' Aoba purred, bringing his saliva soaked hand back down to his cock, wrapping his fingers around his shaft and tugging on it hard. 'Come play with me, Mink?'

Relinquishing his role as merely part of the audience, if not it’s entirety, Mink stalked across the small space to the bed, climbing onto the softness of the mattress and kneeling behind Aoba.

'You want me to play with you, devil?' He asked, tangling his fingers into Aoba's hair and slamming his face against the wall. 'Whose game are we playing? Mine or yours?'

Aoba winced as the coldness of the wall met harshly against his warm cheek, the pressure Mink exerted crushing his jaw into it. Yet still he smiled, his cock twitching in response to the pain. ‘Haha! Come on, Mink. You know how much he likes it when you’re rough.’

'Liar. You're the one who enjoys this shit.' Mink's voice was low as he continued to press Aoba's head against the wall. To silence him, Mink pushed two fingers deep into Aoba's mouth, forcing them down his throat and listening to the satisfying sound of him choking, the back of Aoba's throat gurgling as it struggled to take them.

'Is this what you want?' Mink said, pushing Aoba's throat to the limit. Saliva dripped from Aoba's open mouth, his throat contorting painfully until at last Mink released him, pulling his dripping fingers from his mouth. He gasped for hair, coughing as still his head was forced to the wall.

'Mink…' Aoba whispered, his voice hoarse, and for a moment Mink thought he heard Aoba, the real Aoba, calling out from where he was. But it was gone in a flicker, the dark glint in Aoba's eyes returning with a cruel smile. 'More.'

'Tch,' Mink took his dripping fingers and pushed them hard into Aoba's ass, two at once. 'You want to be wrecked that badly, huh?' He said, grinding them as far as they could go up into Aoba's body, listening with a heavy heart as Aoba's voice groaned out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

'Yes…!' Aoba chuckled before a sharp wave of pain hit him, his entire body feeling as though it were to be torn in two - just like he wanted, just like he craved, just like he desired. His hand still tugged feverishly at his cock, and soon enough the perfect pain/pleasure balance was met within him.

'More… I want more…!' Aoba howled, his hips bucking to meet the demands of Mink's fingers, eager for more than he could readily handle. The stretching sensation of his tortured insides was driving him crazy, fanning the flames of his madness and boiling his blood. He felt as though he danced in a flickering fire, teetering on the edge of his own destruction. 'Fuck me, Mink. Break me. Make me yours.'

With another click of his tongue Mink pulled his fingers out, hastily undoing the buckle of his belt and shuffling the material down about his thighs. He nudged against Aoba’s open legs, forcing them wider, pressing the tip of his own hardened cock against the widened entrance.  
'This satisfy you?' Mink said, not caring for the answer as he drove his cock inside of Aoba, inch after merciless inch, forcing Aoba's body to accept all of him in one go.

 ’Argh!’ Aoba’s voice was distorted against the wall, a pool of his own drool forming at the corner of his mouth. That was it - that was exactly what he needed. The searing pain momentarily chased the pleasure away again, and he used his free hand to claw pitifully at the wall, digging his nails in to marks already made there, scratching the shadows of his past lunacy. Not that he remembered then, and not that he would remember now. ‘H-urts!’

'Of course it does.' Mink said, denying the pain in his own heart. He didn't want to do this; but it was the only way. He had tried ignoring Aoba's demands, to deny the devil as it beckoned to him with that angel's voice. But it was useless. It would not leave until satiated, wreaking havoc until it was dealt with. And that havoc put Aoba in danger.

So he played the game.

'Mink!' Aoba cried out as he was slammed into, the tip of his cock kissing the bedframe as he was pounded into again and again, his anguished cries rising over the squeaking springs of the bed. 'H-Harder!' Instead of begging for his mercy, Aoba's tongue tantalisingly begged for more. '…I want to feel it more! Like that - yes… ah, co-coming…!'

'Nhn,' Mink clenched his teeth, reaching round to hold Aoba's cock in a vice-like grip and denying his release, 'Not so soon.' Mink chided, a trickle of sweat gliding down the side of his face. 'I'm not doing this for you after all.'

'What?'

'I'm doing this for Aoba. I want him to feel it, not you.'

Aoba laughed, the sound elongating into a pleasured moan. ‘We are one and the same.’

Mink drove himself in particularly hard, momentarily silencing the demon tongue. ‘Let him go.’

'Let me go.' Aoba retorted, his lips curled into a snarling leer. 'If you let me..ah… come… I'll go.'

'Keep your promise.' Mink growled back, and let his fingers fall from Aoba's cock.

The sudden release of pressure unravelled him, and Aoba’s body stiffened, every muscle contracting as the wave of pleasure crashed over him, suffocatingly powerful as it swept across him.

For a blissful second or two Aoba was free from the confines of his mind and body, drifting on an endless ocean of nothingness, a softly spoken whisper falling from his lips as the darkness enveloped him.

'Thank you.'


End file.
